The Stranger Within
The Stranger Within is a two-part episode of Bikini Rangers Mystic Force. Synopsis Kortney Kane is starting to think that Spencer Scott might be turning into a zombie vampire Plot Part 1 In the Haunted House, Lord Morlock wants Necrolai find the half of Fire Heat Map, If not find a the map on time, Necolia will be fired. Necolia bump to Taylor Wane and said: Where think your going? Necolia push Taylor and leave, Lord Morlock want Taylor keep eyed on Necolia and find the half of map. Meanwhille in the forest, Necolia look the half of Fire Heart Map, She get upset The Mystic Force Rangers got the half of map and they fault. Later at Mint Resturant, Kourtney and Spencer ask the girls got the free ticket to dance tonight and everybody are happy. Ava said Wow! and Rachel Said Have fun, Spencer and Kortney walk off the Mint Resturant. Soon Steve finish the table, The two girls ask Hey Steve! He is happy see the girls but one thing:'' Be careful dance and don't stay too late understand?'' said Steve, The girls said yes! and walk out of resturant. He walk into the gameroom, Kendra, Rachel and Ava see Steve is happy the girls out the dance, Soon Steve tell the girls clean the resturant and he relax at the store during girls clean up the resturant. Later in the forest, Necrolai still look the half of Fire Heart Map, Then she walk longer road to the Downtown Briarwood. At the Vespoli's House, Dana still looking the half of map and girls ask her 2 free ticket to see the dance tonight, She said I'm impressed and Spencer and Kortney Walk off. Later at Haunted House, Lord Morlock tells Jessica Jaymes send Cotpotros Z-Clan to Briarwood to find 2 Mystic Force Rangers. Later this afternoon, Spencer and Kortney contune happy until Cotpotros Z-Clan arried, Spencer and Kortney fight the Cotpotros Z-Clan, They vanish. Both girls find others right away. At the Vespoli's House, The Girls figure it out going on in Cotpotros Z-Clan, Koutney asked Dana about the dance is canceled. Down the basement, Dana, Tanya and the girls find out still looking for clues, The walk out back to Mint Resturant and Rachel fogot clean the basement last week. Back in the forest, Necrolai continue look the half of Fire Heart Map, She scream Hello!, Hello, then she forgot, Necrolai still longer walk to the city. At the Haunted House, Lord Morlock tell Jessica creates the monster. She said mirror mirror on the wall and crystal ball expose then she quicky ran way and pop and came out from crystal ball and bat named called Battie, Lord Morlock wants Battie destory Mystic Force Rangers, then she disappeared. Later this eveing at the Mint Resturant Steve tell Kortney and Spencer got the ticket and forgot. Then Kendra contact Dana and it's Battie destory the city and Rangers to try stop Battie before too late. The girls morph to Mystic Force Rangers and save the city. Reign Pinkranger want to fight to Battie, then Battie bit Spencer's neck and fell the ground, Everybody shocked that Reign Pinkranger is sick. Soon, the Rangers see the Battie leaving and Devine Yellowranger see the sky is dark now, In few seconds, The Rangers check at her is still sick and rush to the Vespoli's House. The following night at Haunted House, Lord Morlock Celebrate Battie's hard work. Jessica says I'm proud of you and Jayden, Kelly and Kianna cheering about Battie winning, And plan destory other Mystic Force Rangers. One night, Spencer woke up in terrible face and everybody socked and Dana check on her, Spencer feel real sick and fell on the ground, then Tanya call the hospital and then Dana looked Spencer still laying on the foor. Part 2 At Dana Vespoli's House, The Mystic Force Rangers Check Spencer is ok, then she worke up and feel strange. Dana check Spencer's head, it's zombie vampire birthmark. Then she turned into a zombie vampire and everybody shocked, Spencer mad at The Rangers and Dana, then Kortney tells Spencer "Are U ok?" , She walk off and out of house. Soon Kortney tells Kendra, Ava, and Rachel to contain Reign Pinkranger, he is going after Battie. Devine Yellowranger races forward, as if to take on Reign Pinkranger. Later in Downtown Blairwood, Necolia still find half of Fire Heat Map and she found the alley, then walk in to a alley and keep serching all day until dawn. Meanwhille, Kortney grab hold of the Pink Ranger, but they soon lose control of her. Ava, Kortney, Kendra, and Rachel morph and continue to try and contain Reign Pinkranger. Yellow Ranger is ready to fire at Battie. Battie calls Reign Pinkranger over. Pink Ranger immediately gets in front of Battie, ready to take the blow for her mistress. Quietly, Necrolia serch to find another fireheart map. Yellow Ranger is unable to fire with Reign Pinkranger in the way. Battie is amused and sends Reign Pinkranger to battle Devine Yellowranger. Reign Pinkranger and Devine Yellowranger battle. Devine Yellowranger tries to get Reign Pinkranger to remember who she is. For a moment, it looks like Reign Pinkranger remembers, but she quickly returns to the protective defense of Battie. As Reign Pinkranger stands in front of Battie, she gives Devine Yellowranger the V pose. Devine Yellowranger wonders if Reign Pinkranger has broken the spell. Electra Blueranger, Vespoli Redranger, and Montana Greenranger plead with Devine Yellowranger to not fire at Reign Pinkranger. Devine Yellowranger fires at Battie. Reign Pinkranger moves out of the way, and Z takes the blast. Reign Pinkranger urges the rest of the Rangers to continue to battle Necrolai. Battie is furious over Reign Pinkranger's betrayal and punishes Reign Pinkranger. Reign Pinkranger demorphs. Spencer tells the Rangers to battle Battie. The four Rangers battle Battie and Battie is defeated and break zombie vampire birthmark spell. This causes Spencer's Ranger powers to return and she is back to normal. A giant Battie steps forward and challenges the Rangers, now that they are powerful once more. The Rangers call for the Titan Zord and quickly form their Titan Thunderzord. The Rangers battle Battie in their megazord. It is a difficult battle and the Rangers called on the spirit of the ancient warriors to help them. Battie admits defeated, but promises to return for another battle. That night, Necrolai is continue search the half of Fire Heart Map. Meanwhille, Kortney and Spencer dance together, The gang claping in the The Mint. Tanya Tate and Dana Vespoli tells Spencer is proud of danceing and both Kortney and Spencer each say sorry. Soon Tanya and Spencer going out the store and Spencer scare and angry to Tanya, Dana and her friends burst out laughing. Later that night, Leelee walks alone on the streets of Briarwood. Necrolai steps out and tells Leelee that it is dangerous to walk alone at night. Necrolai and Leelee fight, with Leelee showing some surprising fighting skills. Eventually Necrolai gets the best of Leelee. Leelee goes flying through the air and lands on some boxes. Necrolai walks over and tells her that these months with the humans have made her weak. Leelee accepts her mother's hand to help her up. Mother and daughter smile at each other and flick their hair. Notes *According to Necrolai, this episode takes place three months after "Titan Busters". *Spencer Scott is the first Bikini Ranger to be turned into a zombie vampire. Character Cast *Kendra Lust - Vespoli Redranger *Ava Addams - Montana Greenranger *Rachel Starr - Electra Blueranger *Kortney Kane - Devine Yellowranger *Spencer Scott - Reign Pinkranger *Tanya Tate *Dana Vespoli Minor Character Cast *Steve Jaggar *Jennifer Hale *Phil the Oldman *Lord Morlock *Taylor Wane *Kelly Divine *Jayden Jaymes *Kianna Dior *Cotpotros Z-Clan (footsoldiers) *Necrolai *Jessica Jaymes See Also *Stage 11: Night of the Vampires - Super Sentai counterpart in Magiranger. *Stage 12: The Mark of Determination - Super Sentai counterpart in Magiranger. *Stranger Within - Power Rangers Mystic Force. Category:Mystic Force Episodes Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Viewer discretion advised